noirfandomcom-20200213-history
Return to Corsica
Synopsis Mireille is on a boat, looking off at the horizon from the rail. Her voice plays, going back to a scene of her looking at the skyline out from her window, telling Kirika that she's going to her homeland and that she hasn't been there since she was younger. She's staring at the pocket watch. Back on the boat, it finally reaches the harbor. She remembers that tie when she was younger when her uncle took her from Corsica. She is now on a train, looking out the window at the vast landscapes. A boy and an old man come in. The boy trips and falls, and she helps him up. The older man seems a little taken back as he looks at her and as she looks at him. He quickly pulls his grandson away, excusing them. She later ends up near a ruined home, her home. There's a hold in the ceiling and it looks ruined by time as she walks in and towards a room, pulling a sheet up from the piano, which looks to be in shining condition, but it has not been tuned in a while as she plays a few keys and one does not work. She walks away, remembering a flash of red. She walks towards a door, preparing to open it, but stops, remembering when she was younger where she saw the dead bodies and the pocket watch open. A slower melody of the pocket watch song plays during all this. She finally enters the area and looks out. She exits the premises where a lady bows to her and calls her Odette. Mireille turns, calling the lady Marie with a smile. Back at the lady's house, Mireille is served tea, and the lady cries a bit, happy that she gets to see Mireille once again. Mireille says that when she saw her, she called out her mother's name, and Marie tells her that her resemblance to her mother is so striking. Her husband, Victor comes in, dropping what he was carrying as he stares. Victor walks out after a while with his hat in his hand and Marie excuses him, saying he's never had any manners. Mireille looks down a little solemn, saying that it's probably best not to have anything to do with the Bouquets, thanks her and then leaves. Chloe is seen someplace and then Mireille is seen walking down the road, being stopped by a car by two men who tell her that Mr. Berlone wants to see her. When he sees her, he calls her Lady Odette, realizing that it's only a resemblance. When the man asks why she's here, she says she's here to visit graves, not for revenge. She says she has no interest in whose province these lands are now, but she asks him who killed her parents. The man says it wasn't him, to which she says she knows. She is then compared to her father "all guts and nerve." He tells her that there were many forces over Corsica, and the Bouquets were like kings compared to the rest. She asks him if there was a problem with an organization, to which the man says that there were stories that her father may have found an ancient and malevolent power, but he doesn't know where it began. He does say that it was not the work of someone from Corsica, but that Madelyn may know, her father's right hand man. She is shocked, remembering that he was dead. She is told that he isn't, but gives her a warning that she may want to leave this island and is driven off in the car. A man in the bushes is seen glaring at the fleeting vehicle. A drunken man is holding a brown bag with bottles, walking towards the door. Mireille walks up from the shadows, saying it's been a long time. He looks a little shocked before she asks for his help. He tells her to get away and runs away, slamming the large wooden gate-like doors behind him. He doesn't let her in, despite her complaints. At a bar, he starts to drink. She picks up his bottle and pours him a glass. She asks about the olive groves they used to own. He says that some people don't know when to give up, and that her mother was like that. Mireille takes out the pocket watch and puts it on the table, asking if he remembers that. It starts to play and she says that it's her father's old watch as he stares at it almost in fear. He tells her that they can't talk in this place and he tells her that tomorrow, somewhere, he will tell her everything he knows and that he promises. The purple haired man from the bushes is there taking a drink. In another place, Madelin tells Mireille that her family had a secret that allowed them to dominate Corsica. They made a pact with a certain organization that a number of Bouquets made deals with to continue to rule over Corsica. He says that it is there greatest secret and before he names the secret, she says it's the Soldats. He is surprised that she knew. Mireille is a little angered and shocked that her family belonged to the Soldats and that he pocket watch is proof of that. He is about to tell her why her parents died and then he's shot, when she goes to help him, he's shot again. When she reaches for her purse, she's shot next to and jumps back behind a rock. Madelin begins to tell her that her parents were killed for trying to protect her and that there was nothing he could do to save her and like a coward he ran. He falls down dead as she calls out George. She then grabs her purse and pulls the gun out of it, shooting up at the building at the sniper (the purple haired man). She runs closer to the building and he escapes. Entering the building she shoots, refilling her gun in preparation. The curtains are drawn showing a ton of light from a large glass pane window and the man drops down, ready to shoot her and she is ready to shoot him. A shot is heard and then his body is found on the ground. Mireille falls to one knee, and Chloe appears behind her. Mireille quickly turns with her gun raised before asking who the man is. She tells her that the man was supposed to keep the secrets of Corsica secret. She says she's not here to help him with his duty nor will she. When asked why she's here, Chloe says C: Corsica is a special place, both for me and for her. M: For her? Her meaning Kirika? C: That's right. She and I are quite special, you know. She and I are the true Noir. M: Kirika is part of the true Noir? Chloe says that when the time comes and she wants to go home, don't stop her, because she is the one with whom Kirika will make the journey. Mireille smiles and asks what happens if she says no, and Chloe says she'll kill her, but she prefers to not to, since she's friends with Kirika and would like to become friends with her. She then makes a smile, saying that Mireille is a child of the Soldats as well. Mireille is left alone. M: A child of the Soldats... Kirika is then seen, as is Mireille, who looks down at the pocket watch, telling her that the watch turned out to be a watch of the Soldats. Kirika looks at her a little pained, before Mireille comes to terms with being what she is. She cries over the edge as Kirika extends a hand to pat Mireille, before pulling it back and staring out into the sunset. Nav Category:Episodes